A FNATI Story II
by Geopelia
Summary: Nearly 2 decades later, young Daniel, Zach and Cindy's son, sets off to find his missing father. But little does he know that he'll... Just read and find out.
1. Friend?

(A/N - Hello, my fellow readers! I'm extremely sorry for not updating in a long time. I will try to update more often, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Anyway, I am finally doing a sequel to my FNATI story. I highly recommend those who haven't read A FNATI Story, to read it, otherwise you will have no clue as to what is going on in this Fic. Enjoy! By the way, the Time line is now 2032. 18 years from the first story.)

Chapter 1 : Friend?

Cindy was laying down in her bed, sleeping peacefully as the night by.

Her son : Daniel. A black cat Animatronic, was laying in his bed, in his room, waiting for his father to one day return.

He was very uneasy when night came. Zach had disappeared when Daniel was 7 years old, in the middle of the night.

Cindy came in with bags under her eyes.

"Son?" She said.

"Yes mom?" Daniel said.

"Go to sleep." Cindy said.

"I can't." Daniel said.

"Why not? What's bugging you?" Cindy said.

"It's about dad again. Every night, I think of him, about if he'll ever come back." Daniel said.

"I miss him too, Daniel. But there's nothing we can do." Cindy said.

"I know. Anyway, I was thinking of applying at Pizza Hut tomorrow or something." Daniel said.

"Go on ahead. Just be careful when you leave." Cindy said.

"I know, mom." Daniel said.

Cindy kissed him on the forehead.

"Get some rest." She said.

"Okay, mom." Daniel said.

Cindy left his room.

Daniel covered himself with his sheet.

"Dad... where are you?" He said to himself.

The next morning.

Daniel woke up in the middle of the day.

He yawned as he stretched his parts.

"Hey.. " He heard a voice in his head.

Daniel checked his surroundings to see who said that.

"Can you hear me?" The voice said.

"Who's saying that?" Daniel said.

"Me. Look, I know what you're thinking. Please don't panic. I won't hurt you." The voice said.

Daniel was worried now.

"Oh my god! This house IS haunted!" He thought.

"Listen, your father is not dead. He is alive." The voice said.

"Where is he?!" Daniel said.

"Don't be loud. Your mother is still asleep." The voice said.

Daniel quietly and very carefully opened his door to see Cindy still asleep in her room.

"Oh my God! She IS still asleep." Daniel thought.

He closed the door and looked up at his ceiling.

"How on earth did you know that?" He said lowly.

"That's not important. Follow my directions as I'm going to tell you or you'll never find me." The voice said.

"Okay. Just let me suit up." Daniel said, then he suited up in a White shirt, black sweater, blue jeans and white shoes and sunglasses.

"Exit your home." The voice said.

Daniel very quietly, snuck out of his room, then made his way to the front door.

He accidentally crushed a Cheeto puff, making a loud crunch sound.

Cindy didn't wake up.

Daniel sighed in relief.

He grabbed the keys from the table and made his way to the door, unlocked it and exited.

He locked it back up.

"Good. Stage 1 complete. Now go to the Dam." The voice said.

"Why am I gonna go there?" Daniel said.

"Because I'm telling you to go there, now go." The voice said.

Daniel thought this was very weird, but he decided to listen anyway.

He headed to the Local Dam there.

"Now go to the exposed area." The voice said.

Daniel walked the short stairs that were.

It left an opening at the railing.

"Jump." The voice said.

"What? No! This isn't 007! I'll die!" Daniel said.

"Jump." The voice said.

"I said no! I don't wanna die!" Daniel said.

"You won't die. Jump down." The voice said.

"Dude voice in my head, this isn't fucking Goldeneye, is it? This is real life. James Bond jumped down and survived, that was a movie! This isn't. I won't survive!" Daniel said.

"Do you want to find your father or not?" The voice said.

Daniel sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But only because I want to find my dad." He said, then jumped down.

He was sure he was gonna die.

"And there he goes... " A witness said, watching. "Damn James Bond wannabe." He walked away.

Daniel landed on a giant pillow.

"POOF!"

Daniel looked up and saw that he was still alive, panting.

"Whoa! I'm actually still alive!" Daniel said.

"I told you. Now go into that door." The voice said.

Daniel entered the room.

It was a box like room, small.

A tall, black cat Animatronic was waiting for him.

"Hello, Daniel. I've been waiting for you. My name is Rutherford." The cat introduced.

"You're Rutherford? My dad told me stories about you." Daniel said.

"Yes. I was a created to be Zachary's pal, but that didn't happen. The factory I was built in was shut down because of an incident. So they never released me into the restaurant he was put in." Rutherford said.

"Whoa. Anyway, are you the voice telling me what to do?" Daniel asked.

"No. That's Oswald talking to you. Dark Oswald." Rutherford said. "His voice turned deep again, like before. That's why he sounds like what he sounds like in your head."

"So he's the one who told me to jump? Because that was scary and awesome at the same time." Daniel said.

"Relax. You're alive, aren't you? Anyway, I have a new purpose : To be your pal and venture with you. Now let's take you to Oswald." Rutherford said, cocking the shotgun he held in his hands.

They entered a room that was below them.

It was an Elevator.

They went down.

When they reached the lowest floor, they entered another room.

A Portal stood there with a blue and misty vortex.

"Let's go in." Rutherford said. "Oswald is beyond that point."

"Are you sure?" Daniel said.

"Trust me." Rutherford said, walking in.

Daniel gulped and followed.

"Never trust a stranger, Daniel. Breaking a rule. Now what's gonna happen to me?" He said to himself.

He entered the vortex.

End of chapter.


	2. Meet Jenny

Daniel and Rutherford reappeared in a room with no doors.

"Um... there's no doors in here." Daniel said.

"Wrong. That's what we want visitors to believe if anyone besides you even makes it to this point." Rutherford said, taking out a card.

He placed it on the floor, which ignited the Outlines around the room.

There was a door, but Outlines of it.

Daniel opened it.

It revealed a hallway.

"Let's go." Rutherford said, taking the card off.

They entered the hallway, but closed the door again.

Rutherford led Daniel to the end of the hallway, which led to outside.

The sky was blue with misty clouds and a full moon.

"What is this place?" Daniel asked.

"Pirate Caverns. Come on, Oswald awaits." Rutherford said.

Daniel followed.

They entered the entrance to Pirate Caverns room.

Things looked a bit dusty.

They entered the office.

"This is where your father used to work." Rutherford said.

"This place?" Daniel said. "Doesn't look like it was very fun."

They walked all the way to the Broadcasting room.

"This is the place dad told me where Suicide Mouse existed." Daniel said.

"... Yeah. This way." Rutherford said.

They walked to the back room, where the crates still stood, except the crates were positioned to be like a Throne room.

"I have been waiting for you, Daniel." Dark Oswald said, sitting his crate chair.

"So you were the one talking to me in my head?" Daniel said.

"Yes. You want to find your father, correct?" Dark Oswald said.

"Yes. Do you know where he is?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. But we couldn't retrieve him. Maybe you can. It'll be a long journey ahead." Dark Oswald said.

"Did you know my father?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Very well, in fact, he's the one who saved us and the entire world from Corruptus." Dark Oswald said.

"Corruptus was real?!" Daniel said, shocked.

"Yes. He was a fusion of The Face, Suicide Mouse, and... my old best friend : Photo Negative Mickey." Dark Oswald said, looking down.

"What happened to Photo Negative Mickey?" Daniel asked.

"He turned insane and your father killed him." Dark Oswald said.

Daniel nodded in acknowledgement.

"So where do we start on this journey?" He asked.

"You must start in the roof. There, you will meet The Face." Dark Oswald said.

"The Face?" Daniel said.

"He is a distorted Mickey Mouse." Rutherford said.

"He'll guide you to the walkways." Dark Oswald said.

"Okay. Let's go then." Daniel said.

The two headed to the roof, the top of Treasure Island.

"I don't know about this. First, he told me to attempt a suicidal action, now he tells me to meet this distorted Mickey Face." Daniel said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Rutherford said.

"I mean, seriously. What is this Face supposed to look like? Scary? Pretty? Ugly?" Daniel said.

A raspy whisper like voice was heard.

"Who calls me.. ugly?" The voice said.

Daniel immediately regretted saying that.

"I think you pissed him off." Rutherford said.

The Face leapt out of the chimney and stood on his shoes.

"No one insults.. me." The Face said, revealing his appearance.

Daniel's eyes literally went tiny.

He screamed and started running away.

Then he bumped into a female mouse, making himself and her fall.

Daniel rubbed his head and looked at the girl.

"Are you okay? Here, let me help you up." Daniel said, helping the mouse get up.

She looked at him with... no eyes actually.

She was black and white like Suicide Mouse, but her eye shapes were holes like Photo Negative Minnie's. She had a black bow with white polka dots.

"Hi there. My name is Daniel." Daniel introduced.

"I'm Jenny." The mouse said.

Daniel was blushing at the sight of her.

Jenny was nervous. She didn't know to say to him.

"He's pretty cute." She thought.

"What do I say? I don't want her to think I'm a freak." Daniel thought.

The Face snapped his fingers at Daniel, snapping him back to reality.

Daniel noticed him and resumed running, but Jenny stopped him right away.

"Hey, it's okay! It's okay! Face, knock it off!" Jenny said.

"No one calls me.. ugly." The Face said, attempting to make a frown.

"Daniel, apologize." Rutherford said.

"I'm sorry. There, happy?" Daniel said.

"Yes." The Face said. "What do you come here for?"

"Because I'm looking for my father." Daniel said.

"Oh. Powerful Jedi was he." The Face said, then snickered, walking back to the chimney.

"Seriously, this isn't Star Wars." Daniel said.

"Ugh, tell me about it. Face watches too much Star Wars." Jenny said.

"That explains why he sounded like Yoda. Anyway, Face?" Daniel said.

The Face looked at him.

"Can you help me find my father?" Daniel asked.

"Why not?" The Face said. "Did your father ever tell you about Corruptus?"

"Yeah. He told me he was fusion of you, Suicide Mouse and Photo Negative Mickey." Daniel said.

"Yes. I remember that day very well. Your father was taken by Photo Negative Mickey." The Face said.

"What?! But [Looks at Rutherford] You and Oswald told me that Photo Negative Mickey died!" Daniel said.

"He came back to life 5 years later, as a demon. He still looked the same, but he was very pale. He had eyeballs like mine, but dark. His pants were green, instead of blue. He came and took your father during his night shift here. Photo Negative Mickey is no longer the mouse we knew." The Face said.

"I don't believe this! How can I save my dad?!" Daniel said.

"Go into the caves. There is a fake wall there." The Face said. "It'll feel rubber."

"Okay. Thank you, we'll be going now." Rutherford said.

Daniel followed Rutherford to the cave.

Jenny followed.

"I'm coming too." She said.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because I wanna help." Jenny said.

"Not trying to sound sexist, but I think I would feel better if you stayed here and let the men handle this." Daniel said.

"How dare you!" Jenny said. "Look, I may not look like it, but I can kick ass."

"Okay. Don't get physical." Daniel said with his hands up.

"Show him what you mean." Rutherford said.

"Rutherford!" Daniel said in frustration.

Jenny kicked Daniel in the crotch, then slapped him in the face hard.

"Oh my face!" Daniel said, falling to the ground.

Rutherford chuckled.

"Believe me now?" Jenny said with a grin.

"Ma'am! I said okay! As in, I believe you! Oww." Daniel said, getting up.

He looked at Rutherford.

"Was that necessary of you?" Daniel said.

"Yes. Because I wanted to see her fight." Rutherford said.

"I hate you." Daniel said.

"Let's get a move on." Rutherford said.

Rutherford continued leading the way, until they came across mannequins.

"Gee, a lot of unused mannequins here." Daniel said.

POP!

Daniel looked at Jenny and saw her blowing a bubble gum.

"Why are you blowing a bubble in here? The sign says "No Bubble gum allowed". I don't wanna get in trouble." Daniel said.

"By who? My mom?" Jenny said. "She's the one who put the sign up."

Daniel face palmed.

"Look, I just don't want any trouble." He said.

"Then stop being a little girl." Daniel said.

A mannequin snickered.

Daniel looked at the one snickering.

"Are they alive?" He said.

"Yes." Jenny said.

"Guys. I found the wall." Rutherford said, tearing it down.

There was a portal there too.

"I think that's where we wanna be." Daniel said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, but okay. (To Rutherford) You lead the way, old man." Jenny said.

The three entered the portal.

End of chapter.


	3. Dimensional Frenzy pt1

(A/N - Hey guys, so I decided to continue the story after all as is.

Anyway, here is the new chapter you all have been waiting for.

Enjoy.)

Daniel, Jenny and Rutherford came out of the portal, only to appear in a different place.

A city.

"Oh my god." Daniel said, noticing a dead body in the ground.

The three walked to the dead body and examined it.

It was Hourglass, still torn in half, but dead.

There were bugs crawling away from him as well as flies buzzing around him.

Jenny covered her nose and groaned in disgust while Rutherford just stared.

"He had it coming." He said.

"Who killed it?" Daniel asked, not sure if Hourglass was a guy or girl.

"A Headless Goofy body called 'Acephalous'. He tore him in half when your father fought Corruptus." Rutherford explained.

Then a figure hid behind a building corner while watching the three.

"Intruders... they should never have come here." The figure said to himself.

He held a grenade and threw it.

Rutherford saw the incoming grenade and quickly swung his shotgun at it, hitting the grenade back and it exploding in the air.

"Cool." Jenny said.

The figure growled to himself.

"I can't see their faces!" He said to himself, then Jenny turned around slightly.

The figure noticed Jenny's face.

"She's here." He said.

"I think we're being watched!" Jenny said, sensing something watching them, then she turned to see the figure spying on them.

"After him!" Jenny said.

Rutherford noticed him next, then Daniel.

Daniel stared at the figure running away.

Rutherford ran after the spy as the spy started dashing away quickly.

Jenny was a fast runner, fortunately, she she was catching up to him.

Rutherford threw an egg he happened to have, which landed on the spy's back and broken into yolk.

The spy stopped and looked at the two with an annoyed expression.

"What the fuck was that?" The spy said.

"You tried to kill us!" Jenny said.

"Right before I saw who you were." The spy said. "You're the daughter of Suicide Mouse and Photo Negative Minnie."

"Why does my identity matter to you?" Jenny asked, weirded out.

"Because I know your father. He is FROM this place! You're harboring two intruders and for what?" The spy said.

"We're looking for my father. He went missing when I was a kid and the Face said we needed to go through a portal, which led us here." Daniel said, catching up to the two.

"Ugh, I never liked that rotting filth!" The spy let out a sigh. "I suppose I can help you three... if you want."

"I think we should, I mean.. What could happen?" Daniel suggested.

"Don't be stupid, he just tried to kill us." Rutherford said.

"Yeah and he's offering to help us. For all we know, he could know where my father is." Daniel said.

"Daniel, think. Use your head." Rutherford said.

"Jenny, what do you think?" Daniel asked.

"He seems okay, I guess... " Jenny said.

The spy started scratching his arms and chest crazily.

"Flees! I hate flees!" The spy said, starting to run around.

He even dropped to the floor and started rubbing his body, in an attempt to get the flees off.

"Seriously? He's got a serious itch too! Do you want flees from him?" Rutherford asked.

"No, but we need him to lead us to my father, so let's take him." Daniel said.

"Fine." Rutherford said.

"Okay, Mr. freak. You can join us." Daniel said.

"Great." The spy said, taking off his shirt and throwing it aside.

He had burn marks on his body.

Jenny, Daniel, and Rutherford stared.

"What? Let's go." The spy said, walking into the city.

The three followed.

"Wait-isn't this place endless like in Suicide Mouse's cartoon?" Daniel asked.

"No." The spy said.

"So that was just a cartoon?" Daniel said.

"Yes, and he dies in it." The spy said.

The four came to a pit.

"Shall we?" The spy said.

"Twice in one day, no!" Daniel said.

"Just get in there." Rutherford said, pushing Daniel in.

Daniel screamed as he fell to the darkness.

"Are you insane?!" Jenny said to the spy.

"He's fine. It's nothing but-" The spy said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Daniel said. "Pillows!"

"That's what he landed in." The spy said.

"What is your name?" Jenny asked.

"Dennis." The spy said.

The three jumped next.

Except Jenny landed on top of Daniel.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Jenny said.

Daniel was dazed by her landing on top of him.

"(Getting up) I could sleep on these." Rutherford said, getting up from the pillows.

Dennis helped him up.

"You good?" Dennis said.

"Yeah." Daniel said.

"Good, now let's go." Dennis said.

The three followed Daniel to a really long hallway.

"Gee, I think this'll take us a day to get out of here." Daniel said.

"Nope, it's gets smaller as you advance." Dennis said.

They walked through the hallway.

The hallway WAS getting smaller as they advanced forward.

"Ow gee!" Daniel said, getting on his knees and crawling.

Jenny did the same as did Dennis and Rutherford.

Then it got even smaller.

Daniel exclaimed as he was reduced to pulling himself forward.

"Yeah, this wasn't how I thought today would go." He said to himself.

"Fun, isn't it?" Dennis said, chuckling.

"(In unison) No!" Jenny, Daniel and Rutherford said at the same time.

They finally made it to the end.

The hallway size at the end was big again, but with the tunnel being small at the end like a tube.

"The portal." Dennis said.

"To where?" Daniel said.

"Just go in." Dennis said.

They entered.

The four appeared in office of Treasure Island.

"Wait, we're back here again!" Daniel said.

"Wrong. Listen to the sounds." Dennis said.

They listened out for any sounds.

A faint yell was heard in the background.

"Wait, what was that?" Daniel said.

"Sounded like someone." Jenny said.

Then the power in the office went off.

"Wait, the power went off." Daniel said.

"I think we got the concept of that." Jenny said.

Dennis took out his flashlight and shone it at the doors.

"Get behind the desk." Dennis said.

Daniel and Jenny did.

"Rutherford, get over here!" Daniel whispered.

"I'm not afraid." Rutherford said.

A figure appeared, glaring at the two.

It was Impure Mouse with eyes.

Daniel saw her.

"That's Minnie!" Daniel thought.

"Wanna see my head come off?" She said.

Dennis shone the flashlight brighter.

Impure Mouse screamed as steam started to cover.

Then when the steam cleared, she wasn't there.

Daniel stood up as did Jenny.

"Wait... What was that?" Daniel said.

"A remnant of Photo Negative Mickey." Dennis said.

"We need to go in there." Daniel said.

"No way, you guys go on ahead." Jenny said.

"Stay and watch the monitor when the power comes on." Dennis said.

Then the power came on.

"Seriously, why do random things keep happening?" Jenny said with lowered eyelids, if that were even possible for her.

(A/N - Alright, that's it for part 1 of this chapter. Again, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will try to update this more often, but I'm not guaranteeing anything.

See ya!)


	4. Dimensional Frenzy pt2 : Mickey Battle

(A/N - Let's-a-go to the next chapter!

Enjoy!)

* * *

Daniel, Dennis and Rutherford walked into the dark room from the office.

Inside it, it was VERY dimly lit, there were bugs crawling on the walls.

"Oh look, a beetle." Dennis said, grabbing the beetle and chewing it.

"Oh god!" Daniel said.

They saw two doorways that divided the room.

"Okay, just like in the movies : WE GOTTA SPLIT UP." Daniel said, annoyed.

"This isn't a movie, this is fucking real." Dennis said.

"I know, I was joking there." Daniel said.

"I'll go this way." Rutherford said, choosing the left doorway.

He walked through it.

"I'm going with him." Daniel said.

"I got the other door." Dennis said, going into the right doorway.

Only to bump into a black wall.

A high pitched laughter was heard in the background.

Dennis rubbed his nose and walked out of the doorway.

"I guess I'm going that way then." Dennis said, following the path Rutherford and Daniel went.

Daniel and Rutherford looked at the darkness that was ahead of them.

"What do you see?" Daniel asked.

"I can see in the dark and I'm telling you : I'm not seeing anything to be scared of." Rutherford said.

A distorted growl was heard in the background, ahead of Daniel and Rutherford.

"I think you pissed something off. Or someone." Daniel said.

Then Dennis shone his flashlight.

Daniel looked behind him.

"Chill, it's just me." Dennis said.

"I think Rutherford pissed off something!" Daniel said.

"What? Because I said 'it's nothing to be scared of'?" Rutherford said.

"Yeah, because of that!" Daniel said.

The same distorted growl was heard in the background.

Then Dennis threw his flashlight into the darkness.

Then a human-like figure came out and took the flashlight and smashed it.

It quickly jumped back into the darkness.

The three chased the figure into another doorway, which was just a wall with a doorway like appearance.

Rutherford punched through the false door.

It fell.

Outside, it was very breezy.

The sky was pitch black. Literally, no stars, just black.

"Why the hell is it breezy out here?!" Daniel said.

A giant Mickey head was speeding towards them as if it were thrown.

"MOVE!" Rutherford said, pushing Daniel aside.

Dennis pushed Rutherford and took the hit, just barely.

Half of his face was torn off by the head.

Dennis collapsed forward.

"Damn!" Rutherford said.

Daniel was terrified, but he couldn't show it.

He was in shock.

"Daniel, we have to keep moving." Rutherford said.

Blood poured from Dennis's face and created a pool of blood.

"Damnit. Missed." A voice said.

Daniel and Rutherford ran forward, where the head had started.

"You mustn't succumb to the darkness." Oswald spoke in Daniel's and Rutherford's mind.

"It's pitch black out here!" Daniel said. "(Calmly) Well, technically, only the sky is black. This whole place looks like a dump in a can."

"Oh, no shit, Sherlock." A voice said.

The two looked around for who said that.

A mickey figure came into view.

"Heh heh heh. You fools walked into my trap." It said.

"You're Photo Negative Mickey!" Daniel said. "What have you done with my father?!"

"Uh oh! Someone has some daddy issues!" PN Mickey said before laughing at him.

"Tell me where he is!" Daniel said.

"Catch me if you can." PN Mickey said before he started running.

"I hate that guy." Rutherford said.

The two chased PN Mickey into a stone Fortress.

There were heads on the pillars, stuck to the walls.

"Okay, when did this turn into a scary movie?" Daniel said.

"It happened when we went through that portal." Rutherford said.

"I wonder if Jenny is still alive.. " Daniel said.

* * *

There was a dazed demon humanoid laying there, on the side of the office desk with a pissed off Jenny holding a mallet.

"Lousy freak." She said.

She slammed the mallet on the demon's face 1 more time, killing it.

Jenny checked the monitor.

All the cameras said 'Error' on them.

"Oh boy." Jenny said.

Then she started seeing things.

Suicide Mouse peeked at the office entrance.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She said.

"Get out of here. There is no place for you here." SM Mouse said.

"Why that's mean." Jenny said.

"You have to escape quickly." SM Mouse said, entering the office.

"Why? My friend Daniel is out there." Jenny said.

"They are about to be consumed. You are not. You must leave the way you came or you will be trapped here forever." SM Mouse said.

"Nice try, dad." Jenny said.

Then the air started crackling and burning.

Jenny grabbed her throat and gasped for air.

"Dad! Dad! Help!" Jenny coughed.

"I warned you. Now you're doomed." SM Mouse said before smiling and jumping towards her.

(Reality)

Jenny woke up from that sudden dream.

She was still in the office, with the demon laying down, still dead.

"Daddy? Dad?" Jenny said.

There was no response.

"Oh, it was just a nightmare." Jenny said to herself before checking the monitors again.

"Those are.. pretty common." She heard a voice in the background say.

It sounded like Acephalous.

"Acephalous? Acephalous!" Jenny called out.

Acephalous busted the false wall on the right side, where the right door would be.

His clothes were tattered.

"Where have you been?" Jenny asked.

"Captured, and tortured." Acephalous said while taking apart the demon's parts and piling them up, making a small sitting object for himself.

He sat down and pretended to be facing Jenny.

"You do realize you still don't have a head, right?" Jenny asked.

"I am aware." Acephalous said.

"Mr. Zach the cat is trapped in Mickey's chamber. He is going to fall in lava." Acephalous said.

"Why didn't you rescue him? That's the whole reason we're in this damn mess!" Jenny said.

"He was too far above for me to reach him." Acephalous said.

"Well, how did you escape?" Jenny asked.

"I killed everybody in the Throne." Acephalous said.

Jenny had a dumbfounded look.

"You what?"

* * *

PN Mickey was staring in awe at the dead bodies in this Throne room.

He face palmed and ran inside.

"Rupert, close the door!" PN Mickey said.

The door closed fast, but not entirely.

Rutherford had caught the door right before it almost closed completely.

He slammed the door up and walked towards the mouse.

"Oh shit." PN Mickey said.

"It's time to end this!" Daniel said with his right fist forward.

PN Mickey had lowered eyelids.

Then he thought of something.

"Why don't I just hand over your father, since you made it this far?" PN Mickey asked, with his hands in the shrug manner.

"What?" Daniel said.

"Take a look." PN Mickey said before he pulled a rope.

A wall opened.

Zach was on a wall, chained up to hold him onto the wall, unconscious.

"Oh my god!" Daniel said. "Dad!"

"He's a goner now, kid. You let him die." PN Mickey said, taking out a remote.

"I don't think so. [Shoots Shotgun]" Rutherford said, firing the shotgun at PN Mickey.

The shells hit PN Mickey's hand, causing him to drop the remote into the lava beside his chair.

"OW!" PN Mickey said.

"Daniel, find a way to free your father! I'll take care of Mickey." Rutherford said.

PN Mickey looked at his right hand, which was now busted.

There 2 fingers missing and blood coming out of it.

PN Mickey glared at Rutherford before taking off his own head and throwing it at him.

Rutherford caught the head, then threw it back at him.

PN Mickey caught the head.

"Well played." He said before he jumped up and attempted to kick Rutherford.

Rutherford ducked, causing PN Mickey to miss, then Rutherford grabbed his right leg, causing him to fall.

Rutherford tossed PN Mickey to a wall, causing the stones to crack.

PN Mickey landed on the Throne Chair.

Daniel saw a chain that was holding a metal door from the lava.

"Rutherford, give me your shotgun!" Daniel said.

Rutherford had PN Mickey in a headlock.

The shotgun was beside the two.

Daniel ran and grabbed it.

He ran back to the edge of the floor where the lava was.

Daniel fired the shotgun at a lock that was holding the chain.

The metal door fell.

Then he looked up at Zach and saw several chain locks holding the chains, which were holding Zach in place.

"No! Don't hit the chain locks! You could accidentally kill him!" Rutherford said.

There was a tunnel, behind PN Mickey's Throne chair.

Daniel ran in.

PN Mickey saw this and tore off Rutherford's right forearm and hit him directly in the face with it.

"AGHHHH!" Rutherford yelled.

PN Mickey shoved his one hand into the open space on Rutherford's chest, then tore out his power cell.

Rutherford collapsed forward.

"You were never strong enough to defeat me." PN Mickey said before running into the tunnel.

* * *

(A/N - What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter, see ya!)


	5. Dimensional Frenzy : Mickey Battle pt2

Daniel ran up the stairs, from the tunnel behind PN Mickey's chair.

It led into another room, with levers and monitors with each lever.

"Whoa. All these levers. One of these definitely has to be the one that can save my father." Daniel said.

Then he looked at a mirror.

The mirror showed an incoming PN Mickey with a pole.

Daniel dodged the attack.

PN Mickey's pole hit the mirror instead of Daniel.

Daniel swung his fist at PN Mickey's cheek, hitting him, then he hit him twice.

PN Mickey blocked the third swing and headbutted Daniel.

Daniel grabbed the pole and attempted to impale PN Mickey in the torso.

PN Mickey grabbed the pole and threw Daniel off balance, grabbing him by the throat and choking him.

"Such a pity." PN Mickey said.

Daniel started reaching for the lever behind PN Mickey.

He finally grabbed ahold of the lever and pulled it.

PN Mickey looked up.

Acid poured.

Daniel quickly karate chopped PN Mickey's arm, causing him to let go.

PN Mickey screamed as his skin started burning, due to the acid.

(A/N - Mickey wasn't melting. Acid doesn't melt him. It only burns his skin.)

Daniel quickly ran away, down the hall and back to the Throne room.

He looked up at Zach, to see that he wasn't there anymore.

"Dad! Dad!" Daniel called out.

"Come on, Daniel! Move it!" He heard Dennis say.

"Dennis?!" Daniel said.

Dennis wasn't anywhere to be seen. Neither was Rutherford.

"MOVE! Mickey's coming!" Dennis said in the background.

Daniel started running on his way out of the Fortress.

When Daniel reached the exit, he saw Oswald there, with human eyes.

"No matter where you go, you are doomed." Oswald said in a really deep voice.

"Holy shit!" Daniel said before he ran to the left.

Oswald just walked. He didn't need to run to catch Daniel.

PN Mickey came out with burned skin, and anger in his eyes.

He noticed Daniel running away, so he grabbed his head and threw it at him.

The head hit Daniel in the back, damaging his system, making him fall forward.

PN Mickey put his head back on.

Daniel crawled forward, trying to reach the light ahead.

PN Mickey stepped on his back and pressed hard, causing Daniel to yell.

"Aaaaaagh!" Daniel yelled.

"You're not going anywhere." PN Mickey said.

Dennis grabbed PN Mickey from behind, and bashed his head against the wall, then threw him aside.

Oswald looked at Dennis.

Oswald rose his hand up and out came a dark ball of energy.

Dennis grabbed Oswald and threw him aside, causing Oswald to land on PN Mickey.

The dark ball collapsed on top of the two.

"Get up, kid!" Dennis said, helping Daniel get up from the ground.

"My back is killing me!" Daniel said.

"We have to run!" Dennis said.

The two started running from Oswald.

Dennis and Daniel entered the office where Acephalous was waiting for them.

"Been waiting for youse." Acephalous said.

"A headless Goofy, can my day get any better?" Daniel said.

"Unfortunately, it can't." Jenny said.

The group exited the office the way they came, only to find that the portal was blocked with tentacles surrounding the Vortex.

PN Mickey was there, staring at the portal.

"I think youse lived long enough. Let's see you get out.. this time." PN Mickey said, then raised his hand toward the ceiling and it started to crumble.

He jumped into the portal, which the tentacles had opened a path for him to.

"Damnit! I never liked Mickey Mouse!" Daniel said.

"Daniel! Move!" Daniel heard Zach say.

Daniel turned around and saw him there with a grenade Launcher.

"Duck!" Dennis said.

The group ducked.

Zach fired a grenade at the tentacles, killing them and opening the portal.

(A/N - The portal base is indestructible by the way.)

"Run through!" Zach said.

Dennis, Jenny, Daniel and Acephalous ran into the portal.

Zach dashed through last.

* * *

The portal took the group outside this time, where they had met Dennis.

"Dad!" Daniel hugged Zach.

Zach hugged back.

"I'm here son." Zach said.

Clapping was heard.

"What a touching moment we have here." PN Mickey said.

"Back off, Mickey. I came to save my father from you and now I'm taking him home." Daniel said.

"Don't get too carried away, kid. Your biggest scene is over." PN Mickey said.

"What scene? This isn't a fucking movie or TV show." Daniel said.

PN Mickey glared at Daniel.

"I have to pay you back for what you DID TO MY SKIN." PN Mickey said.

"You burned his skin?" Zach said.

"With acid." Daniel said.

"Leave them alone! Go back to your home you big blue rat!" Jenny said.

"Stay out of this, Jenny!" PN Mickey said,approaching Daniel.

Then Rutherford landed behind PN Mickey and grabbed both of his arms and held him in place.

"Kids, run!" Rutherford said.

Jenny and Dennis ran to a safe spot.

"Rutherford, you're gonna explode!" Zach said.

"Take Daniel and run from here!" Rutherford said.

"Come on, let's go!" Zach said.

Daniel followed Zach to Dennis and Jenny.

"Don't think tearing my power cell was gonna stop me!" Rutherford said.

His power cell made beeping sounds.

PN Mickey yelled in distress.

"No! No!" He said.

Then the other portal opened.

"Go!" Zach said.

The group made it through the portal.

Rutherford tilted his head back and exploded, killing himself and PN Mickey.

* * *

(A/N - Well, that's one down, one to go. PN Mickey is dead and now Oswald is the only one left. Stay tuned.


End file.
